The present invention disclosed herein relates to a tire pressure detecting module and a tire pressure detecting system including the same, and more particularly, to a tire pressure detecting module and a tire pressure detecting system including the same, in which a position of the tire pressure detecting module is simply identified and automatically assigned.
A tire pressure detecting system is a system enabling a driver to check a pressure state of a tire in real time by detecting a pressure and/or temperature of a tire and then transmitting the detected pressure and/or temperature to a driver's seat.
An extremely high or low air pressure of an automobile tire is likely to cause a tire to be punctured or a vehicle to easily skid, thus leading to big accident. Also, fuel consumption increases to deteriorate fuel efficiency, a service life of a tire is shortened, and also ride comfort and braking force becomes poor.
A safety device installed on a vehicle to prevent defects in a tire is a tire pressure detecting system. The tire pressure detecting system is configured such that a tire pressure detecting sensor installed on a wheel measures a pressure and/or temperature inside a tire and wirelessly transmits the measured information. However, during first installation, replacement or position change of a wheel or tire, it is difficult to identify which tire pressure detecting sensor transmits the pressure and/or temperature information that is wirelessly received.